This invention relates generally to braking systems for cordage and the like, and more particularly relates to a roving brake system
Roving is a fiber glass multi-filament line similar to stranded cordage which is supplied to a cutter which cuts and sprays the fiber glass onto an article of manufacture simultaneously with resin and catalyst. The spray gun is usually adapted to simultaneously spray reactive components with a fiber glass by operation of the trigger on the spray gun. A cutter of this type is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,443, in which the roving is fed through a series of eyelets to the roving cutter for spraying on an article with a resin and catalyst.
A frequent problem with the roving delivery system is entangling and binding when the spray gun operator releases the trigger due to backlash and coasting of the roving. That is, the roving does not stop simultaneously with releasing of the trigger. To combat this, devices have been designed which maintain a constant tension on the roving delivered to the spraying apparatus. One such device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,856. In the latter device the roving brake maintains tension on the roving and also acts to count the amount of roving being used. The device is, however, somewhat complex and expensive to manufacture. Another device which is considerably simpler consists of guides with a weight between the guides applying pressure on the roving. The latter device, while being helpful, does not assure proper alignment or prevent any tangling of loops which happen to pass through the guides.